Sharing a Room with a Rocking Roommate
by Parent12D
Summary: After having about enough of Luan's alarm clock pranks, Luna decides to move in with Lincoln, driving him nuts with her antics and she and Luan won't even speak to each other as a result. Will Lincoln help them make peace, or will he forever be stuck with his rock n roll sister? Find out now! Rated T for some of the minor contents included, such as song references.
1. A Rocking Roommate and Luna's Antics

**Hello there readers. I have here for you a brand new story for the series that I came up with!**

 **Now let me give you guys several notices before the story starts:**

 **First of all, I know that the previous story on Leni's spider fear was a disappointment compared to the story 'Lori Dealing with Nomophobia', and I'm unsure how this story will turn out and how successful it'll be. Nonetheless, I do hope you'll enjoy this story anyway.**

 **As far as the plot is concern, this story has a bunch of similarities to the episode 'Space Invader' and will make several references to that episode, except this episode focuses on Lincoln sharing his room with Luna this time and the antics that the rocker sister puts him through.**

 **Also, this story was also inspired by a picture, except that there are several differences to it; rather than Luan setting up 9 alarm clocks on certain days all hidden in the room and going off at different hours throughout the night, the alarm clock prank actually involves the nine clocks going off all at the same time at a particular hour in the morning and Luna had put up with it for at least 24 times within the last 4 and a half weeks before she finally has had enough. That ends up kick starting the plot.**

 **Another thing you should know, I chose Luna to bunk with Lincoln this time because I'll be honest; if there was one of the Loud Sisters I wouldn't mind sharing a room with, Luna would be my pick; well, that and the fact that her antics are played for laughs, hence why this is classified as 'Humor'.**

 **There's also the fact that this story will probably be a multi-chaptered story too, so don't be surprised about that.**

 **Lastly, expect a lot of references to several types of Rock Songs and such, seeing that this story gives a huge focus on Luna, so its to be expected.**

 **Well enough with my overly long rant, let's get started with the actual story now. Enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: All rights to the Loud House belong to Nickelodeon, while all the song references that are made in this story thanks to Luna belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **AT THE LOUD HOUSE IN ROYAL WOODS MI:**

It was a beautiful Sunday morning in the city of Royal Woods, Michigan, and it looked like everyone was looking forward to a wonderful day today. At the Loud House in particular, we see that most of the siblings are still sleeping before they had to wake up and get the day started. One sibling though, who happens to be the only boy in the family, and goes by the name Lincoln, was waking up as we then focus on his room for a minute, as he lets out a yawn, stretches and then sits up and comes to right afterwards. After he had woken up, he then spent the next few minutes to get himself up.

"Ah, Sunday Mornings," Lincoln started speaking to the readers. "Known as the time of the week where one can truly enjoy themselves and not have to worry about anything at all. Let me tell you readers, Sunday mornings are a personal favorite of mine, since there's not a whole heck of a lot that needs to be done today. Yes, I can tell that today is going to be a fantastic day!"

It was then a scream was heard in another room.

 **"AAAHHH! BLIMEY!"** The voice was revealed to be Luna as Lincoln was startled by it for a second.

"…or maybe not," Lincoln added. "That sounded like Luna. Sounds like she had just woken up…and judging by the way she screamed like that readers, it must not be a good thing…"

* * *

Once Lincoln was done breaking the fourth wall, we head over to the room of Luna and Luan, where it was revealed that nine alarms clocks were going off all at the same time, right in Luna's face and ears and it was so loud, it startled her. In a fit of panic, Luna picked up the clocks and tossed them towards the wall, breaking them and getting them to stop as she then had bloodshot eyes and was not in a pleasant mood by that morning greeting.

It was then revealed that it was one of Luan's alarm clock pranks as the jokester sister woke up by that as she then went up and peeked onto Luna's bunk and greeted her with a grin.

"Good morning sis, I hope you find my morning greeting to be very _alarm_ ing _,"_ Luan cracked a pun and laughed. "Get it?"

Luna didn't need a moment to think when she realized what happened; it was one of Luan's alarm clock pranks again, and it has been the 24th time she had done it in a course of 4 and a half weeks. She then gained a look of annoyance as Luan took notice of this and decided to tell her.

"Oh don't give me that look sis," Luan then made another pun. "No need to _clock_ out Luna, because we have a day ahead of us! Hahaha!"

Luna was definitely not in the mood for this, not this time. Normally she can tolerate her roommates' puns and jokes, while giving her as much as a groan and sigh to go with it, but something inside her had made her convinced that she was not wanting to deal with it this time, not after the 24th time of being pranks with those nine alarm clocks.

In spite of this, Luan continued her pun streak with one other pun to throw at her.

"Well, it's _time_ to _clock_ in and _alarm_ the others about starting the day today!" Luan joked as she laughed some more.

Then something in Luna snapped; she couldn't put up with it any longer; she had had enough of this foolishness, especially with the stupid alarm clock pranks that Luan keeps pulling on her. As a result, she furrowed her eyebrows, gritted her teeth and started growling.

"Enough Luan," Luna growled. "I don't want to hear anymore…"

"Oh come on," Luan complained as she went back onto the floor by climbing downward. "Those were actually some of my better puns!"

"I ain't talkin' about just that sis," Luna snapped as she got out of bed and climbed down herself. "I'm also talking about the bloody stupid alarm clock pranks you kept pulling on me! THAT WAS THE 24TH TIME YOU DID THAT TO ME IN THE COURSE OF FOUR AND A HALF WEEKS!"

Luan was taken aback by this sudden outburst, and felt like retorting.

"Wow, looks like someone's in a grouchy mood," Luan retorted. "Want me to give you a more _alarm_ ing welcome to get you in a better mood?"

"NO DANG NABBIT!" Luna yelled angrily. "You don't get it Luan, those pranks are constantly putting me through bloody hell and I can never have some time to wake up in the morning! I flipping hate dealing with your stupid alarm clock pranks!"

"Excuse me," Luan was offended as annoyance crept into her voice. "I'll have you know that those 'stupid' alarm clock pranks take me a good 16 hours to prep and I put in a lot of effort to create those wake up pranks."

"Gee, I can see why, I end up having to be the victim of your notorious clock pranks," Luna laughed sarcastically. "Not only that, but I also can't stand your stupid alarm clock puns you deliver to me right after I get awoken by them dammit!"

"Hey, I do a good job with my clock based puns," Luan scoffed. "Don't get all angry with me about that."

"You know, I don't know how I can even put up with your bleeding jokes everyday dudette," Luna sneered. "Your jokes are as terrible as Cliff's cat poop!"

"Hmph, says the girl that constantly acts like a well reknowned rock star, and constantly fascinates over that stupid rock star Mick Swagger all the ding dong time," Luan countered with anger creeping into her voice now.

 _ **"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MICK SWAGGER MATE?!"**_ Luna boomed loudly. _"DON'T YOU_ _ **DARE**_ _TALK ABOUT MY IDOL LIKE SOME TRASH HEEP THAT BELONGS IN THE JUNKY PILE DUDE!?"_

"Well I can't stand how you think my jokes are bad," Luan snapped back. "I can't stand your loud music!"

"And I can't stand your lame and annoying jokes!" Luna countered back.

It was then Luna and Luan had a very loud and ambitious argument which got the other sisters to wake up and check into their room to see them arguing with each other. Lori being the eldest sister she is, took notice of this first.

"Oh great, looks like Luan pulled her alarm clock prank on Luna again," Lori sighed. "That was literally the 24th time already."

"O-M-Gosh guys, I can't watch this," Leni the ditzy sister panicked. "Its totes bad for my skin!"

Leni then shielded her eyes with her sleeping mask.

"Woah man," Lynn the sporty sister spoke. "They are really angry at each other this time. It kind of reminds me of the time me and Lucy were having our own scuffle."

"Sigh, I'd have to agree with you on that Lynn," Lucy the gothic sister spoke.

"Oh man," Lana, the dirty animal loving tomboy twin spoke. "They are really at each others throats this time around."

"No duh," Lola the pageant winning twin retorted. "They are acting worse than you Lana."

"Nah ah, they're actually acting worse than you Lola," Lana countered angrily.

"They're worse than you," Lola snapped.

"No, they're worse than you," Lana snapped back.

"DIRT BAG!"

"PRISSY GIRL!"

The twins then engaged into their own scuffle like normal as Lori sighed at this. It was then Lisa, the genius sister made her comment.

"Uh huh, it's just like I theorized in the first place, this ridiculous time keeping shenanigan has went over the edge this time around," Lisa remarked.

"Poo poo?" Lily the one year old baby spoke in confusion as Luna and Luan continued to argue…

* * *

A few minutes later, the loud argument made it's way to Lincoln as he decided to investigate it, being the type of brother he is as he heard Luna and Luan arguing again and saw his sisters crowding the entrance of the room to the point where he couldn't see what was going on. Because of that, he had to ask this particular question.

"Excuse me," Lincoln spoke at a moderate volume. "What is going on?"

Lori actually heard him and turned to face her brother.

"Oh, hey Lincoln," Lori sighed before explaining to him. "Luan pulled one of her alarm clock pranks on Luna again and it really must have set her off this time, since she and Luan are engaging in a very heated argument. By the looks of it, it looks like the argument has gotten a lot worse than before."

Lincoln spent the next few moments taking in all that information his eldest sister gave him before something clicked in his head. Gaining a shocked look, he now looked afraid by his facial expression.

 _Oh no…_ Lincoln thought to himself as he had put up with something like this before, and now it was happening again, like déjà vu was kicking it. Bearing a panic-stricken face, Lincoln wasted no time in bolting back to his room and slamming the door shut in fear. Seeing that the readers were confused by his actions, Lincoln started to explain.

"Okay readers, you are probably confused by what I just did right? Well let me ask you this; do you all remember the time where I had to share my room with Lynn, and she put me through so much with her antics, such as the rough housing, the Dutch Ovens, and the obnoxious loud snoring," Lincoln asked the readers. "Well something like that is happening again, and this time I fear that one of my sisters will want to move in with me and then I'll have to put up with their antics, not to mention I'm still crept out by Lynn's 'lack of balls' comment from that one time."

Lincoln then sighed as he continued.

"Let me just say this; I love all of my sisters, I really do, but sometimes, I would just like to not have to deal with their antics becoming a part of my routine day to day, but unfortunately, that's almost impossible since I live in such a big family," Lincoln continued. "And if you all must know, in my family, sharing is an essential to our lives, and it's to be expected from all of us. This also includes rooms, something I don't want to put up with again."

Lincoln then listened in from his door and heard the argument had softened to the point where it stopped.

"Well, I guess the argument must have ceased and they worked things out," Lincoln assured himself. "Maybe this time I won't have to share my room again since Luna and Luan had made up with each other and won't have to move in to my room. Yup, it looks like Lincoln Loud is in the clear today and nothing will go wrong this time."

* * *

Sadly, to his misfortune, someone knocked at his door which startled him and got his attention.

"Hmm, who could that be?" Lincoln questioned himself as he then went over to the door to open it up.

Once he opened the door, he was greeted to a desperate Luna, who had a bag of most of her stuff in it, and Lincoln was worried about where this will go.

"L-Luna," Lincoln gulped and asked nervously, hoping that she wouldn't want what he thinks she'd want. "What…what are you doing here?"

"Hey bro, there's no way I'm spending another bloody night with that so-called jokester Luan," Luna explained. "Would it be alright if I move into your room Lincoln?"

Lincoln's face fell as he then looked fear-stricken once again.

 _AHHHHH!_ Lincoln screamed mentally, but he took a deep breath and then spoke.

"Uh, sorry Luna, but I uh…can't share my room with anyone," He said.

"Why not dude?" Luna was confused.

"You remember what happened the last time I shared a room with one of my sisters, with Lynn to be precise," Lincoln reminded her. "I had to put up with her rough housing, her Dutch Ovens, and her obnoxious loud snoring that kept me up all night to the point where I had to sleep in the bathroom!"

 _Not to mention the 'lack of balls' comment._ Lincoln kept that thought to himself.

"Bro, you don't have to worry about a thing," Luna told him. "I am nothing like Lynn and I can pledge to you that I am a much better room mate than she was! Plus, you're the best brother I could ask for dude. We all look up to you for help when we need it! So please, just let me room in with you bro."

"Well, I'd love to, but as par code of Lincoln's room policy, I can't take offers to have sisters bunk in with me, especially after last time," Lincoln told her. "So I'm afraid you can't move into my room Luna."

It was then Luna became very desperate as she then started to plea to him in a dramatic rock star way.

"Oh come on bro," Luna got onto her knees to plea. "Don't leave me hanging! I'm practically on my knees here dude! DON'T MAKE ME BEG MAN!"

"Sorry Luna, but my mind is made up," Lincoln protested. "You can't move in with me."

"PLEASE, **GIMME** _ **SHELTER!"**_ Luna shouted in a rock star fashion while begging to move in with him.

"My decision is final, good day."

With that said Lincoln closed the door on her and leaned his back against the door and had a look of relief. Unfortunately, the look slowly started to turn into that of pure guilt; true, Luna's music was loud and ambitious at times, but when she wasn't rocking out, she happens to be one of the nicer sisters he has, and it just so happens that he tends to get along with her the best. Surely letting her room with him until she can make up with Luan wouldn't hurt, would it?

* * *

Letting out a sigh of guilt, Lincoln then turns around and opens his door again and then said to Luna.

"Fine, you can bunk in my room for the day Luna," Lincoln told her. "Or until you can make up with Luan again."

This got the rocking sister hyped and excited as she jumped to her feet.

"Very rocking choice bro," Luna remarked. "Thank you for this buddy. I promise you won't regret this dude!"

Luna then went into his room and dropped the box of instruments right beside Lincoln's bed. Lincoln then sighed again as he said.

"It's just for one day," He told himself. "Still, I can already tell how this day is going to go."

With that said, Lincoln went back into his room as Luna was looking at a lot of his stuff as he decided to inform her about the rules of his room.

"Now Luna, I already told Lynn about this once before, but there are several rules to follow regarding my room," Lincoln started. "The first rule is to not touch my stuff and mess around…with everything…"

Lincoln noticed his explanation fell on deaf ears as Luna wasn't paying attention to him. He sighed in defeat as he realized that telling her the rules would be pointless.

"…never mind," Lincoln stated as Luna turned to face Lincoln and made this particular comment.

"You know bro, I'm noticing a complete _lack of_ _ **rocks**_ in this room," Luna's comment got Lincoln nervous for a second, but once she said rocks, he let out a sigh of relief, while at the same time, had a confused look on his face.

 _At least she didn't say balls._ He thought to himself, while wondering when Luna collected stones. Noticing his confused stare, she decided to explain further.

"No Soft Rock, no Hard Rock, no Punk Rock, no Glam Rock," Luna said. "No Rock! Well, it's a good thing I got my Rock and Roll albums with me!"

She then dumped all of her Rock Albums from a box onto the floor, which got Lincoln a little ticked, but he decided to keep it to himself. Lincoln then noticed the time and that he should get going.

"Well Luna, it's great that we're roomies and all, but I guess I should get going now," Lincoln said. "I'll see you later sis!"

"Whoa ho, not so fast there brah," Luna stopped him. "You just got yourself a new rocking roommate! I say that we should spend the day together rocking out like a true brother and sister should dude!"

"But we haven't eaten breakfast," Lincoln objected. "And we still have to get prepped up for today."

"Relax bro, I wouldn't do that to you unless you are all ready for the day," Luna stated. "After we get ready for the day, you and me will head to the garage and rock out like there's no tomorrow!"

"I don't get a saying in any of this?" Lincoln questioned, hoping for a way out.

"Well, I guess you could dude," Luna spoke. "But since we're roommates now, it wouldn't be as fun without you little bro."

Lincoln had no idea on how to counter against that, and Luna didn't give him the chance either, as she then grabbed his hand and said.

"It's settled, after breakfast and such, we are going to spend a rocking day together dude," Luna had a hyped look on her face as she left the room, dragging Lincoln with her. "Let's rock Lincoln!"

Lincoln bared an annoyed look as this thought came to his mind.

 _I can already tell this day is going to drive me insane._

Luna then dragged Lincoln downstairs where they decided to get ready for the day before spending some time together rocking out like crazy…

* * *

Hours have passed as Lincoln had to spend a good portion of the day with Luna against his will as aside from the typical morning routine that had to be followed, the two of them had rocked out in the garage like a garage band with Lincoln and Luna jamming and rocking out to different types of Rock songs, two in particular were 'Welcome to the Jungle' by Guns N Roses, and 'Hells Bells' by AC/DC. They also jammed out to songs from other Rock artists, such as Pink Floyd, Metallica, Linkin Park, Queen, Aerosmith, among others Rock groups, especially Mick Swagger himself. Needless to say, Lincoln eventually grew more and more tired from it as time passed, wondering when he could finally take a break for a bit. Luckily for him, Luna had told him that she has to go to a concert for a bit and that she'll be back in a while. This got Lincoln relieved as he decided to use that time wisely to himself to enjoy something he likes doing for a while.

It was now 5:00 o'clock in the afternoon as we see Lincoln in his room only in his underwear as he was spending his alone time reading one of his comic books.

"Ah, it's a good thing Luna left for a bit while I can spend some time to myself," Lincoln said to the readers. "I spent a good portion of the day rocking out with Luna to several rock songs by various groups that are too much to name. I'm just glad I can get some down time and take advantage of this by kicking back and reading my comics in my undies like I had wanted to do earlier. Yup, it's great to have this time to myself."

Lincoln then spent the next several minutes or so reading his comics in his underwear.

* * *

Sadly, the good stuff had to come to an end, since at exactly 5:30, the door slammed opened which got Lincoln to jump as he saw that Luna had returned, but that wasn't what made him scream; no what made him scream was the fact that accompanying Luna was her roadie known as Chunk. This got Lincoln in a state of panic.

 **"AAAAAAHHH!"** Lincoln screamed as Luna was talking to Chunk.

"Alright, I'm telling you Chunk, that was the best Rock Concert I've taken part in!" Luna shouted excitedly.

"Oi love, that was a smashing concert, wasn't it," Chunk remarked.

"It sure was brah," Luna then turned his attention to the room she's staying in. "Anyway Chunk, this is the new room I'm staying in."

"Amazing set up you have here mate," Chunk complimented.

"Yup, and this is my new room mate that I am staying with; my little bro and buddy Lincoln," Luna then said to her brother. "Hey Lincoln, you remember my roadie Chunk right?"

Lincoln was speechless as he was embarrassed by this.

"I guess that expression means he remembers who you are Chunk," Luna said.

"Well cheers to that, pleasure to be in your presence again man," Chunk greeted as he noticed Lincoln was in his underwear only. "By the way mate, those are very smashing looking undies you have on mate, really digging them."

It was that comment that caused Lincoln to grit his teeth, furrow his eyebrows and his face went red from humiliation and annoyance as he was steaming. Luna took notice of this and knew what this meant. As a result, she turned to face her roadie and told him.

"Uh Chunk, I think you better go now dude," Luna told him. "I apologize for that mate."

"No worries love, I should be going anyway," Chunk told her. "Talk to ya later, okay Luna?"

"Yup, take care Chunk," Luna said. "Have a good evening."

"You too mate,"

With that said Chunk then left and headed downstairs and went out the front door and decided to leave the place. Once he was completely gone, Luna turned her attention to Lincoln as she then said.

"Sorry about that bro," Luna apologized to him.

"LUNA! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!?"

"Hey bro," Luna defended herself. "I just wanted to show Chunk just how rocking my roommate was and show him my new room that I'm staying in. How was I suppose to know you'd be in your undies only reading comics?"

Lincoln was still a little peeved off about that, but he decided not to let it overcome himself.

"Just forget it Luna," Lincoln sighed and decided to let it go.

"Well, in any case bro, since I'm back, maybe we can rock out some more," Luna told him. "There's a song that I'd love to perform with you anyway, and I think you'll love it."

Looking at her in confusion, Luna then said.

"I know how much you love comics bro, so I was thinking we could perform a classic hardcore heavy metal tune called 'Iron Man'," Luna told him. "You know that song that's by 'Black Sabbath'? Come on man!"

Lincoln wasn't sure if he wanted to, but seeing that he has no choice for that matter, he didn't decide to detest it.

"Fine sis," Lincoln sighed. "Let's get it over with."

"That's the spirit bro!" Luna grabbed Lincoln and ran out of the room with him. "There's just enough time to do it before dinner…"

She then noticed Lincoln was still in his undies as she then let him go.

"…we'll do it after you put your clothes back on buddy." Luna said as Lincoln marched back to his room to put on his full clothes before being dragged by Luna again to rock out some more before dinner.

After they jammed out and rocked out to 'Iron Man' by Black Sabbath, they then decided to get ready for dinner with the rest of the family, with Luna steering clear of Luan and spending time with Lincoln instead. After dinner, they continued to rock out some more together for a good portion of the evening…

* * *

 **LATER THAT NIGHT…**

After spending a good portion of his time with Luna jamming to more awesome Rock songs including classics from the Beatles, to The Clash, and any other famous Rock groups you can think of, they jammed too, Lincoln was more than ready to turn in for the night as he had just gotten out of the bathroom from brushing his teeth and was making his way back to the bedroom, when he passed by Luna on the way over there.

"Hey bro," Luna noticed her brother passing by. "Heading back to the bedroom aren't ya?"

Letting out a yawn, Lincoln responded to her question.

"Yeah, I'm turning in early tonight," He stated. "After a day like today, I really could use some shut eye you know what I mean?"

Despite being told that, Luna didn't remove that grin that she had on her face, as if she was planning something for Lincoln.

"I get what you're laying down bro, and that's cool," Luna said casually. "I'll be in there in a moment, I got a very rocking surprise for you dude, for being an awesome roommate."

"Uh huh," Lincoln really didn't care what she was referring to at that point; he just wanted to go to sleep. "That's fine Luna, see you in a few."

Lincoln went into his room to go to sleep while Luna went and got that 'surprise' all prepped up which took at least a good few minutes to prepare…

* * *

Afterwards, in Lincoln's room, we see the 11 year old boy sleeping peacefully and didn't look disturbed at all. Luna entered his room quietly with her purple Dean Electric Guitar and her killer amps as she closed the door behind her. Lincoln continued to sleep peacefully…well, until Luna played her amps at full blast with her guitar as she was performing the opening guitar intro to 'Holiday' by Green Day, which got Lincoln to buzz upward and cringe at that loud noise.

Lincoln then saw his sister blasting her amps with her guitar, and he looked pretty annoyed by it as he tried to get her attention.

"Luna!? LUNA! **LUNA!** _ **LUNA!"**_

Fortunately for him, his last scream got Luna's attention as the rocker sister stopped for a second to acknowledge him.

"Wassup bro, you actually like my rocking guitar entrance I did for you, my room mate?" Luna asked.

"Luna, why are you blasting your amps at this time when you _know_ that I wanted to get some sleep," Lincoln questioned her in irritation.

"Oh come on bro, I'm just doing this to show my appreciation and gratitude for having a great and rad brother like you allow me to bunk in your room," Luna exclaimed. "Besides, you have a rocking new room mate staying in your room, and as your new room mate, I say we're _gonna rock and roll all night!"_

"And I suppose we'll _party everyday_ too, right?" Lincoln asked in a rather deadpanned voice.

"You got it bro!" Luna whooped at how Lincoln got that correct as she continued jamming through her amps as she then started to sing too.

 _"This is the dawning of the rest of our lives, on Holiday!"_ Luna sung as she continued playing and rocking out with the guitar with her trademark rocking moves, while Lincoln just groaned in aggravation as this kept going for a good period of time, with Luna even shouting 'STAGE DIVE!' every so often as a result before landing on Lincoln's bed and interrupting Lincoln's sleep even more…

* * *

One hour later, it was now 9:00 o'clock pm as Luna had finally gave the amps and guitar a rest as the lights were off and Lincoln was relieved about this.

 _Finally, maybe now I can get some sleep._ Lincoln thought to himself as Luna tucked herself in right next to Lincoln on his bed as Lincoln stared to doze off to sleep. Unfortunately for him, he found himself woken up with Luna listening to her headphones at full blast where he could hear it, and the song that Luna was listening to was 'Smells Like Teen Spirit' by Nirvana, which got Lincoln irked by how he was able to hear it.

'WITH THE LIGHTS OUT, **IT'S LESS DANGEROUS!** _Here we are now,_ _ **ENTERTAIN US!**_ I FEEL STUPID… _ **'**_

Getting irritated by this, Lincoln then took the headphones off of Luna, and stopped the song from playing, which got Luna's attention.

"Dude!?" Luna scolded, not happy by what Lincoln did.

"Luna, why the heck are you listening to your music at full blast," Lincoln questioned. "I can't fall asleep with that blasting next to my ear!"

"Bro, this helps me to fall asleep," Luna exclaimed. "It soothes me to the point where I end up falling asleep."

"But do you have to blast it _that_ loud, right next to my ear no less?" Lincoln asked.

"Buddy, trust me, this is my method for falling asleep for the longest time dude," Luna stated. "And plus, you remember about my little Sedatephobia issue, right?"

Lincoln sighed as she said that, Luna taking her headphones, and put them back on.

"Thanks bro," Luna gave him a smile before she resumed playing the song at full blast as Lincoln covered his head with a pillow to tune out the song that was playing, which lasted for a good period of time…

* * *

It was now 11:00 o'clock as Luna was finally out cold and no longer blasting her headphones, much to Lincoln's relieve as he wiped his forehead.

 _At last, I can go to sleep without any problems._ Lincoln thought to himself as he slowly drifted to sleep, finally getting the peace and quite to achieve it.

Before he fell asleep however, he started to hear Luna talk in her sleep. To Lincoln, it sounded indistinguishable since he couldn't understand it.

"Huh?"

He then heard Luna moan in her sleep with some pleasure in it, getting Lincoln a little confused.

"Eh?"

"Oh…oh…" Luna was speaking in her sleep, and this got Lincoln's curiosity as he tried to listen to what she was saying. He then heard Luna say the next sentence clear.

"Oh Sam, you're rocking tonight love."

 _Sam?_ Lincoln was confused at first until it hit him; he remembered the time that he and his sisters thought a secret admirer was sending one of them a love note, and Luna's secret crush was on someone called Sam. Lincoln knew that much, but what he didn't know was what Sam's true gender was...

 _She must be dreaming about Sam._ Lincoln thought to himself.

"Sammy baby, you are really laying down my jams tonight dude!" Luna said in her sleep.

Before Lincoln could think further, Luna while still asleep, wrapped her arms around Lincoln, unaware of what she was doing as Lincoln was getting nervous.

"What are you doing Luna?" Lincoln tried to ask her, but Luna was still sleeping while speaking.

"Hot dog Sam, you're on fire tonight love," Luna whispered. "You just sparked my inner amps brah!"

"Uh…" Lincoln was feeling a tad uncomfortable as he had a bad feeling as to where this was going.

"Oh love, how about we kiss," Luna asked in her sleep. "I'm all amped up enough to give a French kiss to you, Sammy baby."

It was then Lincoln gained a fear stricken look on his face, worried that Luna might do what he thinks she'll do to him unwillingly.

 _Oh no…_

"Luna? Please wake up Luna!" Lincoln tried to wake her up, but to no avail. "Please, I'm not liking this!"

"Oh Sammy love, I think we should _walk this way,"_ Luna chimed to that Aerosmith song. _"Ah, just give me a kiss, like this!"_

In her sleep, Luna puckered her lips and they were heading straight for Lincoln's lips as he kept trying to wake her up.

"Luna! Please stop this right now," Lincoln begged. "This is INSANE, **MADNESS,** _ **HYSTER-!"**_

He didn't get to finish that sentence as Luna slammed her lips onto his lips, giving him an old fashion kiss for a moment before she said through kissing.

"Sam, you are rocking awesome tonight love." Luna said.

Of course, Lincoln made the dumb mistake of trying to talk to her through the kiss, because not only did it fail to wake her up, but it also granted her tongue the entrance into his mouth as her tongue found its way into his mouth and the moment her tongue went and wrapped around his tongue did his eyes bulge out, pupils shrank and he gained a cringe looking face as we then zoom out to the exterior of the Loud House as Lincoln then let out a blood curling scream in 3…2…1…

 _ **"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

It was then we heard Lola scream in the house without leaving her bedroom.

 **"HEY, DO YOU MIND!? SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO GET THEIR BEAUTY SLEEP YOU KNOW!"**

* * *

It was now 3:00 o'clock AM and in the bathroom, we see a grossed out and desperate Lincoln over the sink, having used mouthwash a good 40 times in a row, in order to get rid of the incest that Luna left in his mouth unintentionally, and he could have sworn that she had left some saliva in his mouth too. He then rinsed his mouth again.

"Bleah! That was insane," Lincoln complained as he rinsed his incest-infested mouth once again. "Who would have thought that the taste of incest would taste so horrifying…Bleck!"

Granted, Luna had no intention of kissing Lincoln like that and she only did it in her sleep, but it was still horrifying for the eleven year old boy to experience. Speaking of which, the scream Lincoln made earlier didn't wake Luna up at all, in fact it amped her even further. Luckily, Lincoln managed to break free as he bolted for the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Once Lincoln was finally done rinsing his mouth out with Mouth Wash, he poked his head out of the door, and saw that Luna was still sleeping in his bedroom. Not wanting to end up in another situation like the one he was just in, Lincoln decided it was best if he sleeps in the bathroom instead, hoping this would all go away tomorrow.

"Well, I just hope this all blows over tomorrow," Lincoln said to himself. "I really don't want to end up in…in…that situation I was just in with Luna." It was shown that Lincoln had grabbed one of his pillows from the room before he headed into the bathroom.

"It's a good thing I grabbed one of my pillows that I'll be using to sleep on," Lincoln grabbed said pillow and made his way to the bathtub. "Well I guess I'm sleeping in here again, just like the time that Lynn took over my room with her loud snoring. I hope I can resolve this tomorrow, but for now, I need some sleep…"

Lincoln climbed into the bathtub, put his pillow down, and then lied down and went to sleep in the tub, not wanting to be given another incestuous kiss by Luna while she's sleeping. Lincoln then slept the night away, with hopes that tomorrow will be much better…

* * *

 **END OF PART 1…**

 **YEAH THAT'S IT FOR THIS PART! I TOLD YOU THIS STORY WOULD BE A MULTI-CHAPTERED STORY! STILL, I HOPE THIS STORY IS DECENT SO FAR!**

 **NOW IN ALL HONESTY, I DON'T KNOW HOW WELL THIS STORY WILL DO, CONSIDERING HOW THE PREVIOUS STORY I DID DIDN'T HAVE THE SAME SUCCESS THAT THE NOMOPHOBIA STORY HAD, BUT I HOPE IT ACHEIVES SOME SUCCESS!**

 **ALSO, AS FAR AS LUNA'S BISEXUALITY IS CONCERNED, IT'S MADE MENTION HERE THANKS TO THE DREAM THAT SHE HAD. THAT DREAM THAT SHE HAD THAT WASN'T SHOWN ISN'T MEANT TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY, IN CASE IT WERE TO SPARK SOME CONTROVERSY. JUST SO YOU ALL KNOW!**

 **ANOTHER THING, LINCOLN'S REACTION TO THE FRENCH KISS LUNA UNWILLINGLY GAVE HIM IN HER SLEEP IS WHAT HIS REACTION WOULD BE IN THE ACTUAL SHOW IF HE WERE TO ACTUALLY READ ONE OF THE MANY STORIES IN THE LOUDCEST COMMUNITY. JUST LETTING YOU KNOW IN CASE SOME OF YOU ARE CONFUSED BY THAT.**

 **OH THAT'S RIGHT, BEFORE I FORGET, THIS STORY ALSO HAS SOME CONTINUATIONS WITH 'LORI DEALING WITH NOMOPHOBIA' SINCE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, LORI ENDS UP TALKING TO LINCOLN ABOUT HIS LUNA ISSUE AND HOW HER ANTICS ARE DRIVING HIM NUTS! BUT THAT WON'T BE UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

 **ANYWAY, FOR NEXT CHAPTER, IN ADDITION TO THE AFOREMENTIONED TALK LORI WILL HAVE WITH LINCOLN, LINCOLN PLANS ON GETTING LUNA TO MOVE OUT OF HIS ROOM, DOES NUMEROUS STUFF TO DRIVE HER OFF, GETS A GOOD IDEA TO DO SO, AND SOME OTHER STUFF WILL OCCUR AS WELL! HOW WILL THIS GO? WHAT KIND OF PLAN WILL LINCOLN COME UP WITH FIRST? AND HOW WILL HIS TALK WITH HIS ELDEST SISTER INSPIRE HIM? FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, ONLY IF YOU LIKE, LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR!**

 **ASIDE FROM THAT, THAT'S ALL I GOT FOR NOW! UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER, I DO HOPE YOU LOOK FORWARD TO THE REMAINDER OF THE STORY, AND WITH THAT SAID, GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS!**


	2. Attempting to Driving Away Luna

**Alright now readers, here is part 2 to this story!**

 **Okay, now most of you are worried about this, but I'll let you know right now: This story isn't going to have any sex scenes at all for 2 reasons;**

 **1.) The story would get bumped to an M Rating, which isn't my intention, and 2.) This story is about Lincoln putting up with Luna's antics which pushes him to getting Luna and Luan to make up with each other; this isn't a Loudcest story.**

 **Aside from that, I think this story will probably be 3 chapters long (depending on how much I'm dealing with) so it may be relatively shorter than my previous stories for this series. Just don't be surprised.**

 **Now enough with that, for this chapter, with advice from Lori, Lincoln tries to get Luna to move out of his room, using three methods to do so, and some other stuff will be occurring as well. How will this go? What kind of talk will Lori give to her brother? What methods will Lincoln use? And will his methods of driving her out of his room actually backfire? Read and find out now!**

* * *

 **THE NEXT MORNING (LOUD HOUSE RESIDENCE):**

It was a beautiful Monday morning at the Loud House Residence, and inside the house, we see the second oldest sister Leni heading into the bathroom first; supposedly to wash herself up in the shower. She entered the bathroom, closed the door behind her, and headed for the bathtub. Once she approached it, Leni turned the left faucet to the side to get it running. Once it started running, she then heard someone making a gurgling sound from the water and some coughing, which got Leni confused as to who was in the bathtub at this our. Despite being the ditzy sister she is, even she has at least some common sense to know if something was up.

Turning off the water for a minute, she moved the curtain to the side and was greeted to a rather soaked Lincoln, who had an annoyed look on his face from being splashed by water, with his hair soaked and everything. Letting out a gasp, Leni looked shocked as she then cried out.

"Lincoln," Leni shouted while making an assumption as to why Lincoln was in there. "You didn't tell me you wanted to go swimming! I could have taken you myself!"

Letting out a cough, Lincoln got up and got out of the tub.

"Ack, I wasn't swimming Leni," Lincoln told her. "I was sleeping."

Leaving the ditzy sister confused, Lincoln marched out of the bathroom with his soaked pillow in hand as he walked down the hall.

We then see Lynn who had woken up and she was right outside the hallway when she saw Lincoln pass by.

"Whoa Lincoln," Lynn called out. "You look like you're in rough shape bro!"

"Was it obvious," Lincoln retorted in mild irritation. "I got some business to attend to in my room right now Lynn, so if you don't mind."

Lincoln continued to head to his bedroom, leaving the sporty sister stunned and confused by her brother's crankiness.

"Wow, Lincoln is really in rough shape right now," Lynn said to herself. "The last time he was _this_ upset was when he shared his room with me."

Despite this, Lynn shrugged her shoulders and went back to getting her day started.

* * *

While Lincoln was heading to his room, he thought back to everything he had gone through yesterday; he can tolerate Luna getting him to rock out with her, he can tolerate her inviting her roadie Chunk to his room while he was in his undies, he can tolerate her blasting her amps loudly while also doing a stage dive every so often, heck he can _even_ tolerate her blasting her headphones at full blast so she can fall asleep, but after the little…accident last night when she unintentionally kissed him…yeah, that was the final push that Lincoln needed to try to get Luna out of his room. He was willing to let it go if it never happened again, but he wanted to have his room back. It was time for him to get her back with Luan.

We see Luna walking out of Lincoln's room, yawning and stretching after having a goodnight sleep (having no memory of what had happened last night) as she was willing to start the day perfectly, when she saw her brother approaching her.

"Hey, morning bro," Luna greeted him. "I slept great last night. How did you sleep bro?"

"Alright, alright, it was all so good and all, but now your time in my room is up," Lincoln disregarded his pillow as he then proceeded to pushing Luna back to her original room with Luna. "I seriously hope that you had enjoyed your night in my room, because your time has expired. I hope you had a wonderful time, and hopefully you won't be bunking in it again soon."

Luna was shocked by this as Lincoln then successfully pushed her back into her original room and then dusted his hands off at his job being done, but before he could make it back to his room, he heard a voice from the room.

"Hey! What are you doing in here?!" Luan shouted in annoyance.

"What am I doing in here," Luna snapped in aggravation.

"GET OUT!"

"Whatever sis," Luna marched out with an aggravated look on her face as Lincoln was stunned by this outburst as Luna headed straight for Lincoln's room.

"Forget you jokester wannabe, I'm going to stay in Lincoln's room some more," Luna sneered. "He's more of a kickass than you!"

Luna didn't care that she said that, she didn't want to stay with Luan. Lincoln was shocked by this turn of events as he then cried out to Luna.

"LUNA! WAIT, I-"

Lincoln didn't finish that sentence, since Luna slammed Lincoln's door behind her. Lincoln then turned his attention to Luan and then begged.

"Luan please, you got to take Luna back, and make her your room mate again!" Lincoln pleads to her.

"I'd rather _Mick_ a _Swagger!_ Hahaha, get it," Luan joked and punned before she spoke in a serious tone. "But seriously, I don't want her as my room mate anymore!"

"But-"

Lincoln couldn't finish that sentence because Luan slammed the door in front of him as a way of ending their discussion. Letting out an aggravated and irritated groan, Lincoln was really ticked off that this wasn't the way he wanted things to go. He then sighed and started thinking about what he should do about this.

* * *

Nearby, we see that the eldest sister Lori had heard this entire discussion take place and saw just how upset Lincoln looked. Having become a better sister after that phone accident, Lori couldn't help but feel some sort of sympathy for him and the predicament he was stuck in currently. Letting out a sigh, she then called out to Lincoln from her bedroom.

"Hey Lincoln,"

Lincoln looked up and saw that his sister Lori had called out to her and he sighed in an apathetic manner.

"Oh, hey Lori."

"Lincoln, could you come in here for a moment," She asked him.

Lincoln felt like he had nothing to lose at the moment, since he had no idea on how to get Luna and Luan back together again. As a result, he headed for Lori and Leni's room and entered. Lori then closed the door behind her and then said.

"Take a seat on my bed for a moment."

Lincoln complied as he did so. Once he did that, Lori approached him and sat right next to him and started speaking.

"So bro, I hear you're having a Luna problem right?"

This got Lincoln's attention as he then asked.

"How did you know?"

"I overheard the discussion from my room," She then got to the point. "Now listen bro, you know that in this family, sharing is an essential to us all and we all have to do it, and with the size _our_ family is, there's no avoiding it."

Lincoln knew she was right as he then sighed.

"I know that Lori," Lincoln then started letting his problems out by speaking. "It's just that, all day yesterday, Luna's antics put me through some serious madness that I can't even say. I rocked out with her, she had her roadie Chunk come in while I was in my undies, she blasted her amps loudly while I was trying to sleep, and she also listened to her headphones at full blast, right next to my ear no less, which kept me from sleeping. It's just driving me nuts!"

Lori could actually understand Lincoln's pain he's going through right now, as she then said.

"I feel your pain Linc," She admitted. "I would go crazy too if I had to deal with Luna's antics as a room mate on a daily basis. I would literally end up going off the wall as a result, so I know how you feel."

Lincoln then sighed and then said sadly.

"But at the same time, I don't want to make her upset," Lincoln admitted. "She looks up to me when she is having trouble with stuff she's dealing with. You remember the time she came to me and asked for advice on how to get some money from mom and dad so she could get that Mick Swagger T-Shirt from an auction she discovered?"

"Yeah Lincoln, I remember that all too well," Lori grinned at that memory when Lincoln helped his sisters by giving them advice on how to convince their parents to give them money for stuff, even though it came with the cost of Lincoln not getting any money in the aftermath, but the sisters ended up making it up to him by throwing that special private concert for him.

"My point is, I'm not sure of what to do," Lincoln seemed desperate. "She looks up to me and depends on my help with this stuff."

"Well can you blame her Lincoln," Lori laughed in a friendly manner. "You're just a good roommate. I don't think any of us could have a better room mate than you little bro."

Lincoln then thought about what she said and his mind thought back to the time Lynn and Lucy were in a scuffle and he wanted Lynn out of his room. It was then an idea started forming in his head.

"Wait a minute, what if I wasn't a good room mate; what if I was a bad room mate," Lincoln questioned himself as he then said out loud. "That's it, I think I have a plan that can not only get Luna out of my room, but will also get her to make up with Luan again. I think all I have to do is to fight fire with fire, and get her to the point where she doesn't want to bunk with me anymore and then she'll leave my room as a result!"

Lori wasn't sure what to think about this plan that Lincoln had, but despite this, she sighed and then stated.

"Well Lincoln, whatever this plan of yours might be, just know that I can't make the decision for you," She stated. "That decision is all on your behalf; it's your choice and your choice only bro. This plan you may have in mind is all up to you. I hope you understand that Linc."

Lincoln nodded slowly as he spoke.

"I understand sis," He then gave her a hug. "Thanks for the talk though Lori, I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it little bro," Lori rustled his hair for a minute before the hug broke apart.

"Well, I guess it's time I put Operation 'Get-Luna-to-Move-Out-of-My-Room-and-Move-Back-in-With-Luan' into action," Lincoln said as he headed for the door, but not before Lori stopped.

"Wait Lincy, we still have school, remember," She reminded him.

 _Drat! I nearly forgot about that!_

Showing a face palm at that slipping, Lincoln sighed.

"Right, I guess I'll start it after school," Lincoln then opened the door. Lincoln then left the room with Lori calling out to him and saying her farewell, which resulted in Lincoln doing the same as Lincoln was going to put his plan into action…right after the school day…

* * *

Later that afternoon, after school, we see Luna having entered the Loud House as she then went upstairs and headed straight for Lincoln's bedroom, feeling anticipated on spending some more time with her little brother again and having so much fun with him. The moment she approached his door though, was when she then tripped and fell…right into a wagon, that had the word 'WELCOME' painted on the side of it as the door to Lincoln's room opened up and pulled the wagon with Luna in it into the room as Luna was confused.

"Hey, what the…?" She didn't finish as confetti was tossed over her and a party blower was blown into her face as what she saw next left her speechless. In front of her was Lincoln, but he was shown to be dressed up like Luan, as his first plan to get her to leave is to impersonate Luan; the very reason Luna moved in with Lincoln in the first place. As Luna stared with her mouth agape, Lincoln then decided to imitate Luan as he spoke like her.

"Why hello there sis, I really hope you like the _welcome wagon_ that I did just for you," Lincoln then laughed in a manner similar to Luan after giving that pun. "Get it?"

As Luna continued to look shock, while having gotten out of the wagon, Lincoln then decided to tell her a joke.

"Well Luna, there's a joke that I've been meaning to tell you all day," Lincoln then cleared his throat and started. "So, did you hear about the guy who went to the store just so he can buy rock n roll? Well, the clerk told him that we don't sell _rocks_ since customers threw them at people the last time they sold them, and that _rolls_ can only be sold at the bakery store right next door! Hahahaha! Get it?"

Lincoln then gave one last crack up joke for his rocking sister as Luna was still speechless.

"Hey, hey, here's one I know you'll love," Lincoln then told her. "What is the different between a guitar and a fish?" Luna didn't respond as Lincoln delivered the punch line. "You can tune a guitar, but you cannot _tuna_ fish! HAHAHAHAHAHA! GET IT LUNA!?"

After realizing Luna was speechless still, Lincoln then got to the point.

"But seriously though sis, this is the _real me_ , and I am pretty sure you don't want to have me as your room mate anymore and you want to move out of my room, and I can perfectly understand if that's what you want to do."

After Lincoln stopped speaking, Luna took a few moments before finally finding her voice.

"Oh…" Luna said simple as Lincoln grinned, hoping his plan worked. Unfortunately for him, it backfired as Luna started laughing at this, which caused Lincoln to frown.

"Oh man bro, that was killer," Luna stopped laughing. "Seriously dude that was the best impression of Luan I have ever seen in my life! You are such a riot at parties buddy!"

Luna then gave Lincoln a bear hug as she then told him.

"You are the best _room mate_ _ **ever**_ little bro!"

 _Dang it..._ Lincoln scolded himself mentally at this backfiring as he had an annoyed look on his face again. _Guess I have to go with plan B…_

Lincoln then decided to move to Plan B to get Luna to move out of his room, after Luna finishes with what she was going to do with Lincoln…

* * *

Sometime later, after dinner, Luna was heading back up to Lincoln's room again and was about to opening up his bedroom door, when she heard some noise going off on the other side. This got Luna particularly confused.

 _Wonder what's going on in there?_ She asked herself mentally as she then opened the bedroom door and then spoke.

"Hey, what's going on in-WHAT THE…?"

She didn't finish that sentence due to what she was seeing. She was seeing Lincoln on top of her amps, rocking out with her guitar while copying Luna's trademark rock-out moves while playing the song 'American Idiot' by Green Day on Luna's trademark guitar. Luna was completely shocked as she was taking this in. Hoping _this_ plan will work, Lincoln then started to perform the lyrics off key.

 _'DON'T WANNA BE AN AMERICAN IDIOT!'_

Lincoln then jumped onto his bed as he performed some more on the guitar as Luna couldn't think of anything to say.

 _'DON'T WANT A NATION UNDER THE NEW MEDIA!'_

Lincoln then got onto the floor while rocking out some more as Luna then finally found her voice.

"Lincoln, you actually stole my rock-out moves and performing techniques," Luna sounded appalled as if she was disappointed in him. Lincoln saw this and smirked, seeing that his plan was working as he continued singing.

 _'AND CAN YOU HEAR THE SOUND OF HYSTERIA?!'_

Lincoln played on the guitar while grinning, seeing that Luna was probably going to move out of his room after seeing this.

Unfortunately for him, it also backfired when Luna grew a smirk on her face and then remarked to him.

"Looks like I have been rubbing off on you, eh little bro," Luna complimented in praise as Lincoln stopped playing and look shocked. "I knew there was a little rock and roll in all of us dude, and that you have decided to take my advice and rock out! You're best rocking bro ever man! Love you Lincoln."

She rustled his hair and kissed him…on the cheek this time and in a sisterly manner, which got Lincoln agitated again.

 _Dang it! I thought that would have worked!_ Lincoln thought. _Well I still have one last trick up my sleeve…_

Lincoln was planning on put Plan C into action when Luna was sleeping. For now, because of what she just saw, Luna decided to get Lincoln to perform some awesome rock songs together until it was bedtime…

* * *

Later on that night, it was bedtime as Lincoln and Luna were both in the same bed, and to a complete surprise, Luna was actually sleeping without the headphones blasting this time as Lincoln was pretending to sleep right next to her. When Lincoln poked his eyes open and saw Luna sleeping next to her, he decided to make his move. He then busted a radio, placed it next to her ear, turned it on and it then started playing the song 'I Wanna Rock' by Twisted Sister at full blast.

 **'I WANNA ROCK!** _ **ROCK!'**_

This caused Luna to bolt up awake in a buzz as she shook from the suddenly loud noise and saw what woke her up.

 **'I WANNA ROCK!** _ **ROCK!'**_

She saw that it was Lincoln who was blasting the radio at max volume while rocking out as Luna then looked shocked by this as the song kept playing.

 **'I WANT TO ROCK!** _ **ROCK!'**_

We see Lincoln bobbing his head and throwing up the goats in a rock and roll fashion just like he did at his first SMOOCH concert, which ironically, was made possible thanks to the girl that was in his bed right next to him at this very moment.

 **'I WANNA ROCK!** _ **ROCK!'**_

Luna's face then grew into annoyance as Lincoln took notice of this and stopped the song as Luna then made this one comment.

"That's it bro, you just pulled the plug on me now dude," Luna said with a slightly annoyed tone. "There's only one thing I must do now…"

With that said she then got out of his bed and left his room, as Lincoln this work, while he started grinning towards the readers, thinking his plan was finally a success.

Sadly, the success was really short lived, since Luna came back in, with all of her stuff with her, including a British flag, several Mick Swagger Posters, Rock n Roll merchandise, and several other stuff related to those categories.

"Bro, I can't think of a better roomie than you dude, none of our sisters can compare to the coolness you have displayed to me," Luna remarked. "In fact, you're so awesome; I have finally decided to move into your room… _permanently."_

 _DANG IT! DANG IT!_ _ **DANG NABBIT!**_ Lincoln thought to himself in failure. _I WAS SO CLOSE WITH GETTING HER OUT OF MY ROOM TOO!_

Lincoln sat in defeat as Luna decided to get ready for bed again while _permanently_ stay with Lincoln in his bedroom…

* * *

Late in the night, we see a bloodshot red eyed Lincoln being unable to sleep since Luna is now his permanent room mate (supposedly) and he couldn't process the situation correctly. As he continued thinking about this, he heard Luna talking in his sleep again.

"Oh…oh, your looking rad tonight Sam," Luna said in her sleep. "Are you ready to take it to the next level, or as I would say, ready for round 2 love?"

Lincoln immediately got out of his bed as he heard Luna speaking in his sleep some more.

"Oh Sammy baby, you are hot tonight, so what do you say dude, do you _Feel like Makin'_ _ **Love**_ _,"_ Luna spoke in a rather seductive tone in her sleep. "C'mon brah, you wouldn't leave me hanging, and plus I'm feelin' amped up again, so _Come on Baby, Light my Fire!"_

Lincoln knew what this mention and he wasted no time in taking action. Before the story ends up getting bumped up to an M Rating, and before the story also becomes a Loudcest story as a result, Lincoln high-tails it out of the room in a flash as he then bolted straight for the bathroom, not turning back as he then closed the door behind him once he entered the bathroom. He then panted repeatedly after entering the bedroom and then gets in the bathtub to sleep in it yet again just like he did last night…

* * *

Of course, this leads to the following morning being exactly the same as it was yesterday morning, with Leni planning on showering, Lincoln waking up to splashing water, and then leaving the bathroom all soaked afterwards, looking peeved like before with dampened hair. As he was heading back to his room however, he then hears the sounds of someone strumming an electric guitar in Luan's bedroom as he decides to investigate this. When he poked his head into the room, he sees Luan trying to play and strum one of Luna's spare electric guitars that she found and he had a confused look on his face.

"Uh, Luan?" Lincoln got her attention and was about to ask her a question before Luan blurted out.

"Electric Guitar," Luan then put the electric guitar away as if she was never using it. "What Electric Guitar?"

Lincoln was left confused by this as he headed back to his room with that in mind. When he got back to his room, he then saw Luna lying on his bed, reading one of Luan's Joke Books that she found lying around, and this got Lincoln even more confused than before.

"Luna?" Lincoln got her attention as she then looked startled.

"Joke Book," Luna put the book underneath Lincoln's pillow "What Joke Book?"

Lincoln was left confused as Luna then got off of Lincoln's bed and headed right out his bedroom door, leaving Lincoln to ponder about what he had just witnessed with Luan and Luna just now.

"Hmmm…" With a confused and bewildered look on his face, Lincoln spent several minutes processing this all before coming to the conclusion of what was really going on with the both of them…

* * *

In the next scene, Lincoln is in Lori's bedroom yet again as he was telling his eldest sister about what he just witnessed Luan and Luna doing and then told her about the conclusion that he came to from thinking about the two events that he saw from them.

"…so as you can see Lori, I know that they both miss each other and things aren't balanced when they are separate," Lincoln was wrapping up his explanation. "That's why I want them to make up to each other and be able to be room mates again."

"I get that Lincoln, they just need some help with making up to each other," Lori spoke. "And you're just the person who can do that."

"Wait, how?" Lincoln was confused.

Lori then huffed as a response and reminded him.

"Lincoln, we don't call you the 'Man with the Plan' for a reason," She told him. "Not to mention you have been put into this situation at least once before in the past. Remember the time you had to share your room with Lynn since she and Lucy weren't compromising with each other? You were the one who helped them make up with each other and share their room again."

"Yes I remember that, and I am aware of that too," Lincoln nodded. "Are you sure I can do it?"

"Lincoln, you're the sibling that knows about each and every one of us," Lori spoke. "You knew what my favorite type of smoothie was and what kind of pedicure I'd like to have that one time, so you should be able to do something like this."

Understanding she was right, Lincoln nodded once again.

"I get it know, I just don't know what I should do to get them to make up…"

Realizing she needs to play her 'big sister' role in this scenario, Lori decided to tell Lincoln about something.

"Okay little bro, I can see your very desperate with this, so I'm going to give you some advice to help you," Lori then explained. "If you want Luna and Luan to make up, you should probably make a plan for them to meet and prepare for them some dinner that they'll both enjoy, just like all the dinners that I've been treated to on all those dinner dates I've been on with Bobby Boo-Boo Bear…"

As she was gushing about those times, Lincoln takes that in and figures out that that is what he needs to do.

"That is actually a good idea Lori," Lincoln admitted. "If I can get them to make up on this dinner together, just like I did with Lynn and Lucy that one time, maybe they'll make up and they'll share their room together again. This plan should work."

"I hope it does work too, and also Lincy, if you are having any more problems with this, feel free to let me know if it becomes too much for you to handle," Lori told him.

"Got it," Lincoln smiled. "Thanks so much for the advice Lori, it really does help."

"Don't mention it little bro," She rustled his hair. "Just trying to help you like the big sister that I am…"

"I get it," Lincoln then headed for the door. "Time to put this new plan into action…"

It was then Lori cleared her throat as a way of giving him a reminder, which he got the message quickly.

"…right after school, of course." Lincoln sighed as he then left the bedroom to get ready for school and then after school he would plan the dinner for Luan and Luna to have in order to make up and be room mates again. Lincoln was unsure if this plan will work, but he in all seriousness hopes that this plan will be successful and he can finally let go of the madness he's put up with from Luna which really threw him off track. It can only be revealed later that even when the outcome may or may not be resolved between the two of them…

* * *

 **END OF PART 2…**

 **YEAH THAT'S THE END OF THIS PART! I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS RELATIVELY SHORTER THAN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, BUT THAT'S BECAUSE AS I SAID BEFORE, THIS STORY WILL PROBABLY BE ONLY 3 CHAPTERS LONG, AND I BELIEVE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL PROBABLY BE THE LAST ONE TO THIS STORY! STILL, I DO HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND AND I HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS STORY SO FAR!**

 **ANYWAY, I'M DEFINITELY NOT SURE IF THIS STORY WILL DO BETTER THAN 'THE TROUBLE WITH SPIDER ISSUES' SINCE THIS STORY IS EVEN SHORTER THAN THAT STORY! IT MIGHT DO BETTER THAN THAT ONE, BUT IT PROBABLY WON'T BE AS GREAT AS THE STORY 'LORI DEALING WITH NOMOPHOBIA' WAS! EVEN THEN, I FEEL LIKE I ENJOY CREATING THIS STORY AND SUCH!**

 **ANYWAY, I DON'T HAVE MUCH MORE TO SAY FOR THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE NOW, SO I'M JUST GONNA SKIP TO THE CHASE: NEXT TIME, LINCOLN PREPARES DINNER FOR LUNA AND LUAN, TRIES TO GET THEM TO MAKE PEACE WITH EACH OTHER, AND SOME OTHER STUFF WILL OCCUR FROM ALL THIS! HOW WILL LUNA AND LUAN REACT TO THIS? WILL THEY FORGIVE EACH OTHER? WHAT KIND OF DINNER WILL LINCOLN MAKE FOR THEM? HOW WILL LINCOLN REACT TO THEIR OUTCOME? AND WILL LUNA AND LUAN BECOME BUNKMATES AGAIN, OR WILL LINCOLN FOREVER BE FORCE TO HAVE LUNA BE HIS PERMANENT ROOM MATE? FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, ONLY IF YOU LIKE, YOU CAN LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY SO FAR!**

 **OUTSIDE OF THAT, I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO ADD TO THIS! SO UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER, I DO HOPE YOU LOOK FORWARD TO THE OUTCOME AND ON THAT NOTE, GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS!**


	3. The Outcome and the Generous Offer

**Okay readers, this is the 3rd and probably final part to this story!**

 **Now I know this is the shortest story I've done for this series yet with only three chapters, but I really have nothing else that I'd like to add to this story by this point.**

 **There was also a change to the original outcome of this story, and I'll explain after the story is done.**

 **Anyway, for this chapter, Lincoln prepares dinner for Luna and Luan, the outcome occurs, and some other stuff will be occurring too. How will this go? Will Luna and Luan make peace? Will Lincoln live up to his codename 'The Man with the Plan'? What will the outcome be? And what else could be in store for all of them? Read and find out now!**

* * *

 **AT THE LOUD HOUSE (LATER THAT SAME DAY):**

It was now the afternoon hours of the day, and after school was when Lincoln decided to put his plan on getting Luna and Luan to make up into motion. For this plan, he decided to do something similar to the time Lynn and Lucy were having _their_ scuffle, but this time, he made then two burgers, two potatoes, a couple of oranges, and two bottles of ketchup and mustard respectively, with lettuce and pickles included for the burgers. In order to make sure that they can make up, Lincoln had to make sure that their dinner together was as perfect as possible. This was done before Luna and Luan had gotten home from school as he had already prepped up a table in the bedroom and placed the neatly put together plate onto it, and he made sure it stayed nice and warm.

Feeling like he had gotten that part of the plan completed, Lincoln decided on putting together the second part; the invitations which consist of a simple card that said something about 'a given apology' being made so they could be convinced. Lincoln looked at both cards and sighed.

 _I just hope this plan works._ Taking a deep breath, Lincoln saw Luan's joke book lying on the sofa, and he then slipped one of the invitations into the book for Luan to notice. Once he did that, he then went upstairs and approached his bedroom door which was closed. Taking out the other invitation, Lincoln slid it underneath his door for Luna to notice since he felt that that is where she was currently.

 _Let's just see how this turns out._ Lincoln thought to himself. _Now I just have to wait for them to get their invites and for them to go into their room to make up._

Not deciding on hesitating, Lincoln took cover and hid behind one of the hallway plants as he waited for both Luna and Luan to head for their bedroom after they see their respective invites.

* * *

After waiting for what felt like an hour or so, Lincoln heard his bedroom door open up and saw that Luna came out having gotten the invite as she then headed for her former room as Lincoln noticed this. He then heard footsteps coming up the stairs as he looked and saw that it was Luan, who had gotten her invite as well and was heading to her room as directed on the invitation.

 _Yes, they have gotten them._ Lincoln thought with glee. _I hope this works._

Eventually, Luna and Luan came face to face with each other in front of the room they were meant to go in. Not saying a word to each other, Luna and Luan entered the room, not showing any reaction towards each other in the slightest as Lincoln was thrilled that they entered the room.

"Yes! They've gotten in," Lincoln cheered as he got out of his hiding spot. "Now to see just how this goes."

He then heads towards the door of that bedroom and decides to peak in and sees Luna and Luan sitting on seats across from each other as they noticed the dinner setup that was prepped up for them. Not paying attention to that, they remained rather silent for a couple of minutes or so.

 _Come on girls say something! Make up with each other and become room mates again!_

Lincoln begged mentally as the silence continued. After a few good minutes, both of them finally spoke their first words to each other since the feud they had together.

"So, you finally decided to apologize to me," They asked at the same time before looking shocked at each other and then shouting towards one another. " _ME_ APOLOGIZE TO _YOU_!? HOW ABOUT _YOU_ APOLOGIZE TO _ME_!?"

They then glared at each other as Luan was the first to spat.

"I demand that you apologize to me for saying my jokes and puns are lame, annoying, unfunny and humorless," Luan sneered in aggravation.

"No no no, you should apologize to me for that dang bloody alarm clock prank, not to mention insulting on my idol Mick Swagger!" Luna snarled back.

"I don't think so Luna," Luan shook her head and growled. "There's no way I'm apologizing to you before you apologize to me!"

"Well that ain't happening in the bloody tar pit mate," Luna snapped. "I am not giving you an apology until you give me an apology first!"

Lincoln anticipated smile slowly started to fade into a frown as the two of them were in a heated argument again, with the sisters overhearing it all as they decided to check in surrounding Lincoln as they saw them bickering. With the exception of Lori, the others were surprised that they were suppose to be having dinner together to make up, which backfired due to problems with apologizing first.

"O-M-Gosh guys, they are like, totes still angry at each other," Leni said in a panic.

"Isn't it obvious," Lisa retorted. "They are shown to have such disdain for one another."

"Well dudes, it's even worse than the spaghetti dinner me and Lucy had that one time," Lynn commented. "I wasn't _this_ angry with my spooky room mate, no offense Lucy."

"Sigh, no taken," Lucy dully said.

"Well I say someone should put a stop to it before their scuffle ends up putting a damper in my beauty sleep," Lola retorted.

"Oh yes, as if there's nothing more important than your precious beauty sleep Lola," Lana said sarcastically.

"What did you say," Lola sneered.

"You heard me the first time woman," Lana snapped back.

They then had a mini scuffle as Lori was watching Luna and Luan argue.

"This is literally not good," She remarked. "If this keeps up, they'll end up permanently disowning each other and Lincoln will have to put up with Luna's antics… _ **forever!"**_

The word 'forever' echoed in the background as this got Lincoln's attention as something inside of him snapped. He knew that Luna and Luan need each other to keep balanced between each other; Luna needs Luan's jokes and puns as a type of inspiration for writing lyrics to songs she wants to compose, and Luan needs Luna's musical talents in order to be able to deliver a clever punch line. Combining that with the thought of having Luna as a room mate forever and having to deal with her antics for the rest of her life, including that rather…uncomfortable kiss on the lips, caused Lincoln to get fired up. He had had enough of this nonsense.

* * *

Without anymore hesitation, Lincoln marched into the room and approached Luna and Luan who were still arguing as he then cleared his throat and then screamed very loudly.

 _ **"ENOUGH!"**_ Lincoln's scream got their attention and it caused the others in the hallway to jump in surprise as Lincoln then spoke to the rocker and the jokester. "I have had enough of your arguing from the both of you! You two are suppose to be room mates! Let me reveal to the both of you that this whole dinner setup was planned by me and I set this up as a way for you two to make up with each other and stop this senseless bickering so you'd both share this room again!"

The others (sans Lori) were shocked at this as Luna and Luan gasped loudly in shock and were appalled.

"YOU SET THIS UP FOR US LINCOLN," Both of them shouted together. "Why would you do this for us?"

Lincoln then sighed as he got into full details.

"Well, aside from the fact that I couldn't handle anymore of Luna's crazy antics from being my room mate, which was driving me insane by the way, I also noticed that the two of you actually missed each other and couldn't properly function without one another," Lincoln started to explain.

"Okay, what are you laying down for us bro," Luna questioned as Luan looked equally curious.

"What I'm trying to lay down here sis is that the two of you need each other to keep things balanced between each other!"

Luna and Luan were confused by that as Lincoln then decided to say.

"Luna, you need Luan's jokes and puns as a big source of inspiration for writing good lyrics for songs that you want to compose someday when you end up becoming big as a rock star!"

"Well now that you mention it bro, I have been having trouble coming up with good lyrics since I moved in with you." Luna admitted.

"And Luan," Lincoln turned his attention towards the jokester sister. "You need Luna's musical talents as a good source for delivering a rather clever punch line to your jokes and puns!"

"Yeah, I guess you got me there bro," Luan admitted. "I have been feeling all _punched_ out and _joked_ up without Luna's musical delivery to aid me in my punch lines."

Luan laughed at her puns for a second before Lincoln got to the point.

"My point is, the two of you need each other, and it was very clear to me from what I saw this morning, with Luan trying to play Luna's spare electric guitar, and with Luna looking through Luan's joke book, that you two missed each other and needed to be back together and had to make up in order to get things back to normal! That's why I set up this dinner, so you can see that both of you need each other and had to see that both of you needed to apologize for your own mistakes only."

It was then Luna and Luan were hit with realization; he was right. They do need each other and they were meant to be roommates and not be split apart from one another. The two sisters then faced each other with guilt-stricken looks on their face.

"Lincoln's right sis," Luna apologized. "I am so sorry for saying that your jokes and puns are lame, unfunny, humorless and annoying! I don't think your jokes and such are all t _hat_ bad Luan!"

"I know Luna," Luan then apologized afterwards. "I am also sorry for going really overboard with that alarm clock prank and for insulting your idol Mick Swagger! I shouldn't have gone that far off the deep end!"

"Same here sis!"

They then hugged each other in forgiveness.

"So are we good Luna?"

"We're good sis."

As a result from seeing this take place, Lincoln then wiped his forehead in relief as he commented.

"Great, you guys finally made up," He then added. "Because I honestly can't go another night with dealing with Luna's loud music while I'm trying to sleep."

Luna and Luan looked at him and heard him say that as they then looked at each other for a minute before Luna decided to take appropriate action.

Lincoln was shown smiling proudly when suddenly, he got squirted in the face with ketchup, causing his face to turn into that of annoyance as ketchup dripped from his face. He saw Luna smirking as she was the one who got him with ketchup while Luan was laughing at this. It was then the jokey sister made her delivery.

"Wow Lincoln, you have a lot to _ketchup_ on," She then laughed. "Get it?"

"I do, and I must say that was excellent brah."

They started laughing as Lincoln then decided to take action and grabbed the mustard bottle and made his move.

They continued to laugh until Luna got squirted by mustard, courtesy of Lincoln as her face was now covered in mustard as it was dripping off her face and some of it even got onto her shirt. Luan took notice of this and decided to make another pun.

"Luna, that _mustard_ been a huge mess you just got into," Luan cracked at her pun yet again as Luna looked annoyed by this. Not wanting to have Luan be left out, she grabbed the ketchup bottle and shot it at Luan, getting her covered in ketchup as she then looked startled by this, before shaking it off. Luan then realized what they were having for dinner and noticed it wasn't what Lynn and Lucy were suppose to have that one time. As such, she decided to give this delivery.

"You know guys, I would love to make a pasta joke, but since we're having burgers, potatoes, and oranges, that's im _pasta_ ble at this moment," She laughed once again.

"Alright sis, it's on now dude,"

"I know, and I wouldn't miss out the opportunity to join in on the fun." Luan grabbed the extra mustard bottle. "Let's _ketchup_ on this, since there's a lot we _mustard_ to cover!"

"You got it sis!"

They then started a ketchup and mustard fight, with Lincoln on the sidelines with both mustard and ketchup bottle and he didn't feel like being left out, so he joined in on the fun. There dinner ended up getting caught in the fun too being messed up as they were enjoying themselves. The other sisters in the hallway took notice of this as Lori then said.

"Alright girls, I think Lincoln has this covered," Lori stated. "I think we can leave and let them enjoy themselves."

"Yeah, it's about time I actually practice for one of my pageants," Lola stated.

The other sisters groan at that as Lola said in defense.

"What," Lola retorted in annoyance. "Those pageants are important you know?! Can a girl look her best!?"

As the other sisters sighed, they all departed and headed back to their respective room while Luna, Luan and Lincoln continued with their fun which last for several minutes or so…

* * *

After a good fifteen minutes or so, the madness finally came to an abrupt stop as they were all pooped out from the fun and not to mention the bottles were just about empty. After spending a minute regaining themselves, Luna decided to speak first.

"Well, that was rad wasn't it sis?"

"Yes," Luan nodded simply. "Yes it was."

"So does that mean we're officially good now?" Luna asked.

"Yes Luna, we're good."

They then stared at each other with smiles on their faces for a moment before looking around the room and seeing that they had made a complete mess of the place, their beds covered in mustard, ketchup and food scrapings that were caught in the act.

"Whoa dude, we might have gotten a little overboard sis." Luna said.

"Yeah, we _mustard_ gone over the deep end and got caught up in our _ketchup_ moment _,_ you know?"

"That's the best way to put it," Luna nodded before saying. "Well it looks like our beds can't be slept on tonight."

"I know," Luan agreed. "Looks like we'll have to bunk elsewhere."

Luna spent the next minute to think about how to solve their predicament, and afterwards, she figured that they could give their brother a break and decide to sleep elsewhere.

"Luan, I think I know how to solve our predicament," Luna then got to the point. "How about I sleep in the bath tub tonight, and you sleep on the couch."

Luan was taken aback by this offer; does Luna know what she is doing or where she is going with this?

"Gee, are you sure you want that Luna," She asked. "You sure you're not going to get _washed_ up the following morning?"

"Nah I should be good sis, and besides, I'd like to consider this to you my way of making it up to you for getting into that scuffle that we got into a couple days ago," Luna insisted. "It's my treat dude, and it's all on me."

Luan then spent the next several moments thinking about this and realized that since Luna is insisting that she gets the couch, there would be no way of protesting against her offer. As a result, she gave this response.

"Well if you insist," Luan said. "I could go with sleeping on the couch tonight. I could be a real _couch potato_ for this occasion." Luan joked while picking up a nearby potato that was on the floor. "Get it?"

"Yeah I like what you're laying down here sis," Luna remarked. "So shall we make our separate ways and then clean up our room sometime tomorrow?"

"Sure," Luan discarded the potato. "Well I'll guess I'll see you tomorrow after your _washout._ "

"Yeah same here Luan," Luna said. "See ya tomorrow."

Luan then nodded as they were about to make their separate ways.

Through this whole ordeal, Lincoln was just standing there, and he was shrouded with more guilt from what had happened; all of this had happened because of his selfish desires of having his own room back and that he couldn't handle Luna's crazy antics any longer. To put it simply, it was particularly his fault that the room was a mess and that Luna and Luan couldn't sleep in there own beds tonight. He really had to make it up to them for what had happened tonight.

* * *

Luna and Luan were about to exit the room when Lincoln got their attention.

 **"GIRLS WAIT!"** This got them to stop and look at their own brother.

"Wassup bro?" Luna asked.

"Yeah Linc, you look like a _tomato_ with the kind of face you have right now," Luan commented as Lincoln then got to the point.

"Luna, Luan, how about instead of sleeping in the tub and on the couch respectively," Lincoln took a deep breath and said. "How about the both of you stay in my room for the night? It's my treat for what had happened."

Both Luna and Luan were shocked and startled by his offer; they had originally thought that Lincoln didn't want to deal with any more antics, especially with what Luna put him through the past two nights. This was something they weren't expecting.

They both approached him as they decided to insist.

"Oh bro," Luna spoke first. "You don't have to do that for us dude."

"Yeah," Luan spoke afterwards while holding an orange. " _Orange_ you worried that we'll drive you insane tonight? Hahaha, get it? But seriously Linc, you don't have to do that for us."

"But I actually want to this time," Lincoln insisted as he continued. "Besides, this was technically my fault that all of this had happened."

"Oh bro, don't beat yourself around the bush my friend," Luna stated. "This wasn't your fault. It was _my_ fault for getting you involved by bunking in with you and then driving you crazy with my rock and roll antics as you would put it. All of this happened because Luan and I had a scuffle between each other."

"That may be true, but I was still being extremely selfish with wanting you out of my room and back in with Luan," Lincoln pointed out. "I'm really sorry that I wanted you out of my room so I didn't have to share it. This kind of family we have is build around sharing and its an essential to us all. We all have to do it, and I realized that today, from everything I had witnessed, and for that, I am sorry Luna and Luan."

"That's cool bro, and we're sorry too, for getting you involved in our scuffle in the first place," Luna apologized afterwards too as Luan now had a pickle slice in her hands.

"Yeah Lincoln, you didn't get us into a _pickle,_ " Luan stated. "You were helping us out."

"And plus bro, you brought us closer together as a result." Luna remarked.

"I get that now," Lincoln still wanted to share his room this time around. "Still, it would make me feel happier if I shared my room with the both of you tonight, as a way of making it up to you two for the mess your room is in."

Realizing there was no way to convince Lincoln otherwise, both Luna and Luan felt that it was best to take Lincoln's offer for granted as they then smiled.

"Well bro, if that's what you want to do, then we are all good for it," Luna spoke. "Thank you dude, this is a generous offer you gave to us."

"Yeah Linc, it's nice that you'll _lettuce_ bunk with you for the night," Luan commented while holding a piece of lettuce. "We really do appreciate it."

"Yeah it is," Luna faced her sister. "But we still have to worry about cleaning up our room tomorrow."

"Uh huh," Luan nodded as they looked at the mess they made.

"How about I help you girls clean up your room tomorrow when we're done with school," Lincoln offered to them yet again. "Maybe all three of us could get it done faster."

"What, no way dude," Luna was startled. "Your already sharing your room with us for the night, you don't have to help us with cleaning this room!"

"Yeah bud, ain't our wonderful company enough for you Linc?" Luan asked.

"I know, but I was also a part of the cause of creating this mess to begin with and I really should own up to it and play my part in cleaning the room too." Lincoln reminded them.

"Yeah, you do have a point there bro," Luna rubbed her chin in amusement.

"He definitely is made for some _pointers,"_ Luan joked yet again as Lincoln said.

"So I hope you two aren't bother with me helping you girls out."

"Well bro, I guess its fine with us," Luna nodded. "As long as we aren't taking full advantage of your hospitality, since you have been through enough with all this."

"Great!"

"And bro, I promise that tonight I'll lay off the loud music so we can sleep in peace buddy."

"Yeah, and I'm not going to bother pulling that alarm clock prank on you either, seeing that this whole has been _alarm_ ing enough and there's no reason to _clock_ out over it."

"Thanks girls, that really does help me," Lincoln said as both Luna and Luan then went and proceed in giving Lincoln a hug.

 _"That and I hope Luna doesn't kiss me in her sleep on my lips again,"_ Lincoln muttered to himself.

"Did you just say something bro," Luna heard Lincoln say something but he couldn't make out what he said.

"Oh, it's nothing important sis," Lincoln decided not to bring it up with her.

"Well in that case, we want you to know that you are the best brother we have and we love you," Luna remarked. "And remember, _love is all you need."_

"Yeah, especially since we should make like a banana and split since our dinner is ruined," Luan commented.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Lincoln said. "And I love you girls too."

"You know Lincoln, I actually felt saddened when Luna was staying with you," Luan admitted. "I was worried that you would love her more than me, and that kind of gotten me sad and that I wanted her company again."

"Luan, why would you think that," Lincoln questioned. "I love you both equally; I love all ten of my sisters equally, I could never love any of you more than the other and I could never choose between you girls."

"Lincoln, that really does mean a lot, to me and the others," Luan remarked.

"Yeah dude," Luna agreed. "That was wonderful. Now uh, how about we help ourselves to some dinner downstairs before we turn in for the night?"

"Good idea sis," Luan liked it. "Let's go."

"You got it girls," Lincoln wasn't objecting to it either. "Let's go eat something for dinner."

Luna and Luan nodded in agreement as they all made their way downstairs with hopes on finding something to eat for dinner before getting ready to turn in for the night, planning on cleaning up the messed up room tomorrow when they are out of school…

* * *

 **LATER THAT EVENING:**

It was now night time at the Loud House and the siblings had gotten themselves all prepped up and ready for bed. In particular, Lincoln had gotten out of the bathroom after doing his business as he then started to speak to the readers while heading back to his bedroom.

"Well readers, as the story is now coming to a close, I guess you should know this already from what I said earlier," Lincoln spoke. "Sharing is an importance to the Loud House and everyone has to follow it and live with it here, especially since our family is big. That being said, it is more often than not a requirement for everyone, and that includes me. I decided on having my sisters Luna and Luan sleep in my room for the night and share it with them until tomorrow where we'll clean up their room together. Essentially, we made a compromised and all of us are satisfied. Yup, I don't think I'll be bothered with sharing my room tonight."

Lincoln had entered his room after speaking to the readers as he then approached his. But right when he sat on hit bed, he heard a farting noise underneath it and saw that it was a whoopee cushion as he pulled it out. It was then Luan poked into the room and made her punch line.

"Well Linc, can you take a _gas_ at what that was?" She asked joking through giggles as Lincoln then responded.

"Well, I _gas_ you got me good Luan," Lincoln cracked a pun of his own while Luan approached him.

"That was a good one Lincoln," Luan complimented.

"Yeah, I know it was."

They then started laughing together for several moments. Eventually, the laughing ceased when Luna came into the room, all ready for bed too.

"Hey dudes, I'm already for bed," Luna said.

"Yeah, same here sis," Luan agreed. "I'm all tuckered out."

"Me too," Lincoln yawned and stretched. "Now which spots should we sleep in?"

"I know bro," Luna approached them. "How about we sleep on both sides, I sleep on your right side and Luan sleeps on your left side."

"Good idea Luna," Luan grinned, already liking it. "Lincoln can be in the center and be between us, and can be _Lincoln in the Middle._ Hahaha, get it?"

"Strangely, yes," Lincoln awkwardly said at what Luan just said. "Anyway, are we just about ready for bed?"

"You got it!"

"I'm ready too."

"Then let's climb into bed."

They then went and climbed into Lincoln's bed, with Lincoln placed dab in the middle with Luna on his right and Luan on his left as they tucked themselves in and got comfy.

"You girls feeling comfy?" Lincoln asked his sisters.

"You bet I am bro!" Luna remarked.

"Yeah Lincoln, little bro," Luan spoke. "My body's feeling very _cushiony_ right about now."

As Luan grinned at that comment, Lincoln had a shocked look on his face, with Luna actually snickering at what Luan just said, obviously getting her drift. There was an awkward silence for a moment or so before Lincoln broke it.

"Okay, I guess we can go to sleep," Lincoln said. "We just need the light off and we're good."

"I got it bro," Luna decided to do the honor and turned the light off herself as she then got comfy on Lincoln's right side as they were going to turn in for the night.

"Well girls, since there's nothing else to say, I guess we can go to sleep for the night," Lincoln then told them. "Goodnight Luna and Luan."

"Goodnight Lincoln," They said together in appreciation for his generous offer of letting them sleep with him.

"I love you girls."

"We love you too Lincoln," Luna and Luan then went and kissed Lincoln on both sides of his cheeks, Luna doing his right side and Luan doing his left side. "Goodnight."

"Yup, goodnight."

They then went straight to sleep together as Lincoln fell asleep happily for the first time in a couple of days. It looked like things were better for the rocker and the jokester now. They were spending the night with Lincoln at his offer and request and tomorrow after school; all three of them would clean up Luna and Luan's room together as a team. For now, the three of them decided to catch up on there sleep as the screen zoomed out to show the exterior of the house. It was then the screen started to fade out in black, and that means that this is the end of the story now…

* * *

 **THE END EVERYONE!**

 **YEAH, THAT'S THE END OF THIS RATEHR SHORT STORY! I DO HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT DESPITE ITS SHORT LENGTH COMPARED TO THE PREVIOUS STORIES I'VE DONE FOR THIS SERIES!**

 **NOW HERE'S THE CHANGE THAT I MADE AS I MENTIONED BEFORE:**

 **ORIGINALLY I WAS GOING TO HAVE LUNA AND LUAN LOOK TO LINCOLN TO SLEEP IN HIS ROOM FOR THE NIGHT WITHOUT ANY OBJECTIONS OR SECOND THOUGHTS TO IT, BUT I DECIDED TO CHANGE THAT, SINCE IT WOULD HAVE BEEN TOO SIMILAR TO 'SPACE INVADER' AS A FELLOW REVIEWER LEFT FOR ME! I THINK THIS CHANGE MIGHT BE A LOT BETTER THAN THE ORIGINAL I HAD PLAN TO BE HONEST!**

 **ANYWAY, I ALREADY HAVE A GREAT IDEA ON WHAT THE NEXT STORY I'M GOING TO DO IS GOING TO BE ABOUT, BUT I'M GOING TO WAIT A BIT BEFORE I START ON IT AND GET CRACKING ON CREATING IT! IF YOU READERS ARE WONDERING WHAT IT IS I HAVE PLANNED FOR THE NEXT STORY I WANT TO MAKE, YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO FIND OUT NEXT TIME WHEN THE NEXT STORY COMES OUT WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER MADE! TUNE IN THEN!**

 **IN THE MEANTIME, ONLY IF YOU WANT TO, YOU CAN LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS STORY AS A WHOLE!**

 **OTHERWISE, THAT'S ALL I HAVE FOR THIS SEEMINGLY SHORT STORY THAT'S ONLY 3 CHAPTERS LONG! SO UNTIL NEXT TIME, I DO HOPE YOU'LL LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT STORY THAT I'LL BE DOING, AND WITH ALL OF THIS SAID AND DONE, I JUST HAVE TO SAY GOODBYE FOR THE TIME BEING EVERYONE!**


End file.
